Tremors
by Steel Flames
Summary: When Skye goes through terrigenesis she get 8 soulmarks. She runs away from her team to protect them and finds Clint Barton. He brings Skye home.
1. Clint

Skye woke up screaming, the image of Tripp's crumbling face seared into her memory. She realized with a growing sense of horror that the shelves of her bunk were trembling. Skye took in a shaky breath, praying to whatever deities that happened to be listening that no one was around as she tried to still the shaking.

"No Fitz. We're the ones that need protection from her," Mac snapped. Skye stopped short in the doorway. He was right, of course, Skye had no control. They would be much safer without her there. In all their arguing, no one noticed her slip from the plane. By the time they found her bare bunk every trace of Skye ever existing had been wiped from the digital world.

Skye perched on the small counter, holding her head over the plastic sheet lining the sink. She she took a scissors to her dark hair until it sat right above her shoulders. She dumped the fallen strands in the trash can, igniting it, along with all of the trash she had accumulated in the past few weeks. It would be so like fate to have her found by a paper trail after all the work she had done to hide herself from Shield, she mused.

The old shower sputtered and spat, water spraying half way across the bathroom before she managed to wrangle the curtain shut. The place was a dive, but that's why she'd chosen it. It was the kind of place that didn't ask many questions. She ran a soap slicked hand over the dark lettering on her ribcage. Skye hadn't had any soulmarks before terrigenesis. After she woke, she had eight. No use dwelling on it. It wasn't as if they needed to mean anything anyhow. The only thing certain about soulmarks were that they were the first words your soulmate would say to you. It certainly hadn't meant anything to half the foster families she'd grown up water turned ice cold without warning and she sprung from the tub with a gasp, the rod and curtain crashing down around her.

"Shit," Skye hissed, toweling off and dressing as quickly as she could. Skye had already stayed here longer than she intended. She slung her backpack over her shoulders and started walking.

Clint Barton watched the team of Hydra agents swarm the target. They had been hidden in the thick of trees on the opposite side of the road. Clint had yet to see anything in the way of powers, but she was holding her own against at least a dozen men. This was no ordinary citizen; she clearly had government training from one agency or another. Still, they were getting much too close for his liking. Clint notched his bow. He felt the barrel of a gun press against his temple.

"Put your hands up," the man growled as he pushed Clint from the cover of the trees, "and don't you try nothin." Projecting his voice across the road he called, "Ay there girle, keep fighting and he gets a bullet through the brain."

Skye watched the Hydra head goon wander from the trees with a man at gunpoint. She felt the ground begin to vibrate beneath her feet.

"Let him go," Skye said carefully, her body sung as the prospect of releasing some of the energy buzzing beneath her skin, "This is your only warning."

The man laughed, "And what're you gonna do about it?" Skye rolled her eyes, sweeping her palms out to either side. A shockwave knocked out the agents she'd been fighting. She stalked across the road, open palm aimed at the head agent. "Ay, wait a minute," he stammered, "We can talk about this."

"I told you," Skye snarled, "That was your only warning." The wave was strong enough to throw him through a tree. Unfortunately, it also knocked the hostage back a few yards. "Oh, shit," Skye gasped, dropping to her knees beside him, "please don't be dead." She took his hand to check for a pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when he let out a pained moan. "Hey there," Skye whispered as his eyes began flutter. He felt around them in the dirt, frantic. She caught his shoulders, planting herself in his line of sight, "What is it? What are you looking for?" His brow scrunched up in confusion.

Reluctantly, he responded, " _ **I'm sorry. I'm deaf without my hearing aids and it's too dark to read your lips."**_ Skye gasped as the top line on her ribcage tingled, warm. She turned her phone brightness up all the way and set it on the ground between them. He moved to stand, confusion and fear playing across his face.

" _ **Wait, I'm sorry,"**_ Skye's hands moved along with her words, " _ **I didn't mean to hurt you. I wouldn't…"**_ She took a shaky breath, tears welling as he froze. " _ **I was just trying to get you away from that Hydra agent."**_ He still hadn't moved, so Skye did, tucking her phone in her front pocket." _ **Shit, yeah, I'm sorry, I'll just go."**_ She rushed into the night, stomach already burning with rejection and self loathing.

"Wait, come with me," the man called out as he raced after her.

She turned to face him, "What?"

"I know you're on the run from Hydra, whatever remains of Shield, and god knows whatever other organizations have heard about you." She flinched and he sighed, moving into the light of her phone. He looked distinctly less panicked. "I think we got off on the wrong foot, I'm Clint Barton." He stuck out his hand, gentle smile on his lips.

"Clint Barton. Holy shit, my first soulmate's an Avenger," she muttered, quietly enough that only she heard, "I'm Skye. No last name."

"Well, Skye no last name, how do you feel about New York?"


	2. Tony

"So this is me," Clint said as they stepped off the elevator. It turned out that when Tony said he had room for the Avengers to stay with him, he meant that he had built them each an entire floor.

Clint's space was lofty, an open floor plan done up in buttery woods and purple hues. Each floor had their own master & spare bedrooms, en suite bathrooms, living room and a kitchenette. Skye noted with amusement, the top of Clint's refrigerator was suspiciously close to the air vent. They stopped in the doorway to the spare room.

"And this is your room," Clint said, squeezing their intertwined fingers gently before letting go, "I need to grab my spare set of aids then I can show you the rest of the tower."

Skye couldn't imagine owning enough to fill the room. The closet alone was large enough to fit a king sized bed comfortably. She had never had the privilege of being able to hold onto things growing up. The empty hangers rattled and she fled to the bathroom. She hated this. She had had such good control of her emotions before terrigenesis. If she couldn't figure out how to stop feeling so much she would be back on the run, staying in dingy motel rooms. Skye doubted Clint would want her if he knew how little control she had. Starring herself in the eye she focused on her breath. Eventually she had pushed enough feeling away that the tremors stopped. She shoved her backpack beneath the bed and went to find Clint. "Everything okay?" he asked when she met him in the elevator.

"Of course," Skye answered. She pushed away the earthquake crawling under her skin and focused on the concerned tilt of her soulmate's head, the way he held himself against the back of the elevator to make himself look smaller and less assuming until her smile was real enough.

"Okay," Clint said, holding out his hand, "You don't ever have to talk about it, but I want to be there for you when you're ready."

"Thanks Clint," Skye answered, "but really, I'm okay. You said you'd show me around the tower?"

Clint nodded, smirking at the ceiling, "Jarvis? Is Tony home?"

"Sir has enacted blackout mode within the lab. Shall I give him a message?" A british man answered through the speakers. Clint's grin widened when she didn't look surprised in the least.

"No, that's fine, Jarvis. Training floor, please," Clint answered. "Jarvis is Tony's AI," he explained to Skye, "he's responsible for most things in the tower. When Tony's done in the labs we'll be able to get you security clearance."

" doesn't even know me," Skye reasoned, "I doubt him or his AI would trust a perfect stranger enough to give them access to his tower."

"You're not a stranger, Skye," Clint argued, "You're my soulmate."

"You say that like it means something," Skye sighed, pulling her hand from his, "You don't have to do this, Clint. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate you bringing me here, but don't feel obligated to protect me just because we have each others handwriting on our skin. I watched a lot of my foster parents stay with people who beat them or gambled all our money away just because of their soulmarks. I don't want you to feel trapped and resent me for it later. I can take care of myself if this doesn't work out." Skye finished with a shaky sigh, crossing her arms and leaning into the metal cool of the elevator. She could feel the hum of the metal. Tears collected in the corners of her eyes. She focused the quaking beneath her skin on keeping the hum at the same frequency.

"Skye," Clint murmured, stepping close, but not touching her until she was ready. The way she stood, deflated and folded in on herself: coiled as a caged animal. She reminded him so much of Nat in those first few months, it made his heart ache, "I didn't bring you here because I expect anything out of you. You're a good person, Skye, and no one deserves to live their life being hunted for something that's a part of them. I like you and I hope something comes of this, but if it doesn't that's perfectly okay."

Skye took a deep breath, a pressure she didn't know was there, lifting from her chest, "Thank you," Skye looked up to meet his eyes, "I, uh, I like you too by the way." Skye grinned, "and not just because you have a fantastic ass."

Clint chuckled, "I have a nice ass, huh?" Skye hummed the affirmative, and they were still laughing when the elevator opened on the training floor. They spent the better half of the afternoon getting Skye acquainted with the gym, sparing area, range, and weapons hold.

"What's that?" Skye asked, gesturing to the reinforced door at the edge of the sparing area.

"Oh, that's for Hulk," Clint explained, tapping a panel on the wall so it turned to one way glass. "Originally, Tony just built him a room to smash up for when Bruce lost control in the tower, but we've been using it to get him used to fighting with the team. Thor uses it for sparring sometimes too, when he wants to use his full strength."

Clint was showing Skye how to shoot the newest batch of exploding arrows when Jarvis called from above, "If you may pardon the interruption master Barton, Sir has ended blackout mode, but appears to have no intention of leaving the lab."

"When was the last time he ate?" Clint asked.

"It has been thirteen hours since Sir last consumed anything aside from coffee," Jarvis reported, the disapproval evident in his voice.

"Tony's not great at looking after himself," Clint explained as they boarded the elevator, "It's usually Steve's job to bring the science bros food and get them out of the lab, but since we're the only ones home we'll have to make due with microwave mac and cheese. Common kitchen, J."

Skye pulled a face, "I can handle the cooking." Ward had had an affinity for microwaveable meals and Skye wouldn't wish to subject that inedible mush on anyone. 20 minutes later Skye had three plates full of ginger chicken stir fry over brown rice. "My second SO was a bad ass in the kitchen. I didn't have much more than the basics before I joined the team," Skye shared fondly as they boarded the elevator with the food.

"Labs please, Jarvis. SO?" Clint asked, "Were you shield?"

Skye chuckled, "Yeah, for a whole day before its collapse. The team is still kind of working in the shadows though."

"So why did you leave?" Clint asked, not surprised in the least that shield was still pulling strings in the shadows.

Skye shrugged, "Hydra was after me and they were a lot safer without me on board." Skye knew the half truth rose more questions than it answered, but she was saved by the elevator doors swinging open upon their arrival.

"Tony," Clint called, "I brought food." He was bent over his forearm, fiddling with the interior of a gauntlet. His eyes flickered in their direction, vague with recognition, before gesturing to the desk piled with empty coffee mugs.

"In a minute, Clint," Tony mumbled, "I just need to get the circuitry back into place." Six minutes later he had not moved, other than to disassemble the gauntlet further. Clint, on the other hand, was reclined on the couch, shoveling food into his mouth at warp speed. Skye sighed, setting her food out of Clint's reach, before approaching the science absorbed mechanic. Skye channeled her FitzSmimmions-it-is-time-for-bodily-functions-and-basic-self-care-not-Science! Voice.

" _ **Tony Stark, put down the soldering iron and eat this stir fry or, so help me, I will hack into and lock you out of your own lab,"**_ Skye threatened, not paying any attention to Clint's shocked expression, choking on his own food with laughter.

Apparently, when jumpy, caffeine fueled mechanics simultaneously get told off by and meet their soulmate, their first reaction is to spin around an accidentally shoot said soulmate in the face with a repulsor.


	3. Jarvis, Bruce

"If you didn't want the stir fry, you could have just said so," Syke said with a manic giggle. She felt like her face was going to break, she was grinning so hard. The pure blast of energy was the fastest vibration she'd felt so far. Her body was roaring and swimming in it. Instead of taking the impact, her cells had moved to match its pace and absorbed the energy.

"Skye?" Clint breathed, springing from the couch to yank her against his chest, "I'm very glad you're okay. Please don't ever do that again. I'm way to young to have a fucking heart attack."

"That felt amazing, but I'll do my best," Skye said, voice muffled against Clint's t-shirt, "But, Clint?"

"Hum?"

"I kinda can't breathe," She wheezed, excitement muted by the realization that her soulmate just watched her get shot in the face. The archer released her sheepishly scrubbing a hand through his hair.

" _ **As thrilled as I am that I didn't just kill my soulmate with a repulsor to the face**_ ," Tony interjected, " _ **How is that possible?**_ "

Skye gasped as another line on her ribs flared in recognition, "Oh, good, I was wondering about you. I can manipulate mater vibration. I'm the Hydra target Clint went on a mission to intercept and apparently, his soulmate. Yours too."

"How many soulmarks do you have?" Tony asked, curious now.

"Eight." Tony hummed in acknowledgement, fingers flying over a stark pad. "You won't find anything. I erased my identity when I left my team."

"Hacker?" Tony looked impressed, she was right. Jarvis hadn't been able to find as much as security footage with her in the background.

"Shield picked me up from the Rising Tide," Skye answered, "I'll tell you as much as I can, you're not the ones who I'm hiding from." Tony opened his mouth to ask more questions, but Clint shook his head.

"Tomorrow, Stark," He looped and arm under Tony's shoulders, grabbing his plate with the other hand. "You need food and sleep, before you start shooting off your own limbs."

Skye woke up screaming, but she hadn't slept more than a handful of hours a night since terrigenesis. The bed was shuddering with the aftershocks of her nightmare. Skye ganced at the clock, 2:17. She peeling herself from the bed with unsteady limbs, running through the Tai Chi May had taught her. By the time she finished, everything had calmed. She padded into the living area and peered through Clint's doorway, but he was sleeping like a rock. His heavy snores echoed through the apartment.

" _ **Jarvis?**_ " Skye whispered hesitantly at the elevator, " _ **Is anyone awake?**_ " Buried deep in drunkenly written lines of code, the second of three glowed amber. The elevator doors slid open.

" _ **Sir is awake in the communal kitchen, Miss Skye**_ ," Skye gaspped in pure shock as her third line of words flared to life. " _ **And may I say how lovely it is to finally meet you.**_ "

"You too, Jarvis," Skye said with a tired smile, "and it's just Skye. No misses or anything." If the elevator shot to the common floor faster than usual, Jarvis couldn't be blamed. His soulmates needed each other.

If there was ever a time when someone looked the least like a superhero it was in the midst of a panic attack in front of the open refrigerator in the middle of the night. A water glass lay shattered around him. "Tony," Skye called kneeling carefully in the pile of glass. Tony looked up, glassy, unfocused eyes seeing through her. "Hey there, sweetheart, I'm going to stay right here okay?" She slowly reached for the hand that lay limp on the ground. The other was clutched to his chest, chin resting on his knees. "Tony, hun, I'm going to keep one hand right here and you grab it if you want, alright." Tony blinked slowly, but all that came out of his mouth was a pained sob. "I need you to breath with me, Tony. Just listen to your breath, in, and out, in and out-"

Tony had woken up alone. It was rare that all of his soulmates be gone at the same time, well, excluding Skye, but he could hardly ask the woman to his bed. He spent an hour or so in the lab before heading up to the communal kitchen for leftovers and a glass of water. With nowhere to direct his mind, the anxiety of his nightmares returned. The empty pit of loneliness and shame that he usually chased away by curling into someone's arms festered. Before he knew it, the water glass shattered and the tide of panic he had been holding at bay swept him under.

"-And out." Skye repeated, exaggerated her own breath, keeping it steady. A shaking hand slowly edged onto her own and she laced their fingers. "Tony? Hey there, sweetheart." His eyes focused on her face, wide and bloodshot, sorrowful whiskey brown. "It's okay if you don't have words right now, but I need you to stay where you are while I clear away that glass. And then I need a look at that hand." He hadn't felt his body unwind, legs fall away from his chest to reveal glass shards embedded in his left hand. "Jarvis? Paper bags?" Skye wiped up the glass and water, tossing the paper bag into the recycling. "Is there a first aid kit somewhere, J?"

But it was Tony who croaked, "It's under the knife block." Skye led him to sit on the couch. Tony lay his head on her shoulder. Cradling his hand in her lap, she pulled half a dozen shards of glass from his palm. Fortunately, none of the wounds needed stitches. She laughed softly at the box of Avengers band aids and the Captain America shield on the antibiotic ointment. "Alright, let's get you to bed," Sky murmured, standing to dispose of the glass and set the kit back in the drawer. "Tony?" She turned when there was no response. The man had fallen asleep under her gentle ministrations, "Tony, wake up." She shook his shoulder gently.

"I'm'na stay here," Tony mumbled, shifting so that he was laying flat against the back of the couch. He blinked up at her, quietly asking, "Stay with me?"

Skye nodded, setting the paper bag and the kit on the ground and snagging an afghan off the back of the couch, "Of course, Tony." The couch was obscene, wide enough for Thor and Steve to lay shoulder to shoulder on the cushion, but Skye curled easily into his arms. "Just move me over if I get to octopus like," She murmured, intertwining their legs, "I like to be cuddled."

" _ **If you wake Tony, you're responsible for keeping him out of the lab long enough to get some food into him,**_ " Skye threatened groggily, keeping her eyes closed against the morning sun. The footsteps stilled. Skye burrowed further into Tony's arms. The footstep still hadn't moved. Skye reluctantly rolled over and eyed the scruffy man standing frozen in shock a few feet away. "Hey there handsome," she mumbled through a yawn. Smooth, Skye, very smooth. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

" _ **Right, sorry, I just didn't think I'd ever find you,**_ " The man said, voice laced with equal parts shock and awe. Skye ran a hand through her hair in an attempt to tame it, she winced. Lovely, her first meeting with her soulmate and his first impression was the disaster that was her bedhead. She pressed a kiss to Tony's forehead, and stood with a cat like stretch. Skye smirked when his eyes widened, tracing her form. She forgot she had been wearing nothing but an over sized t-shirt and her panties. Looks like he wouldn't be paying much attention to her hair after all.


	4. Bruce, Jarvis, Tony

"Bruce Banner," He offered with a shy smile, his shuddered brown eyes anticipating rejection.

"I'm Skye," She called over her shoulder, as she picked up the paper bag and first aid kit. She returned to find Bruce sitting in front of Tony in the space she'd vacated. He ran a hand through Tony's hair in a familiar gesture of affection.

"Rough night?" Bruce asked, eyebrows knitting together as he noticed the band aids. Skye curled up next to her new soulmate, traced the stitching of the afghan.

She shrugged, "Panic attack, and he dropped a glass. He had a few slivers of it stuck in his hand, nothing we couldn't handle."

"Thanks for that," Bruce sighed, ran the pad of his thumb along Tony's jaw, peppered with stubble, "I should've been here." Tony grumbled in his sleep, curling further into their warmth. She leaned back against Tony's thighs, meeting Bruce's eyes until he hesitantly asked, "My soulmark, could I..?"

Skye smirked, "Sure thing, but they're clustered." Before he could reply, she lifted her shirt to just under her breasts. Written like lines on stationary, eight soulmarks scrawled across her lowermost ribs. Skye guided his trembling hands to her skin; his face bloomed into a disbelieving sort of wonder. Bruce traced his own hurried, cramped scrawl, before lightly moving across the others. Small shocks of pleasure flared from wherever he touched his soulmark on her skin.

"Beautiful," He murmured absentmindedly. Skye blushed, his hands still cradling her sides. The pads of his thumbs traced her ribs with feather light touches. He slowly pulled away, "Would you, uh, want to see yours?" He ran a hand through his mop of greying curls.

"I would love to see my soulmark, Bruce," Skye assured him. He undid the button at his left wrist, rolling the sleeve up to his elbow. Four sentences scrawled across his forearm.

Her own slanted, uneven lettering written beneath an elegant " _ **You know, for a man who's supposed to be avoiding stress, you picked a hell of a place to settle."**_ and a cramped, barely legible, " _ **It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."**_

Skye chuckled fondly, running her fingers over the familiar scrawl, "Tony?"

Bruce nodded, "It's, uh, just the three of you." His free hand moved to knead nervously at the nape of his neck.

"They're lovely, Bruce," Skye assured him, leaving a light kiss on the pulse point of his wrist. "I'm going to get some french toast made before Tony wakes up. You're welcome to join me."

With some direction from the AI, she pulled out a griddle and a stick of butter. "Alright, Jarvis, how much should I make? Am I better off just making the whole loaf and freezing the leftovers?"

"Might I suggest you make two loaves," Jarvis responded, "To error on the side of caution."

"Thanks, J," Skye said, piling, eggs, milk, cinnamon, nutmeg, and vanilla on the counter. "Does anyone have side dish preferences?"

"Sir is particularly fond of eggs, over easy. While Barton prefers crispy bacon to other breakfast meats. Banner usually enjoys either cubed melon or berries with his french toast." Skye nodded, dancing around the kitchen. She pulled the berries and melon from the fruit draw, humming absentmindedly as she cubed it. She had just finished whipping up batter to dunk the toast in and started dropping the eggs in the pan, when a voice piped up.

"I can cook the bacon," Bruce offered from where he stood reclined against the wall, a fond smile on his face, "Clint can be particular."

Skye startled, pans rattling with her flash of shock, "How long have you been standing there?" She cursed herself for letting her shield agent guard down; her humming wasn't exactly what one would call in tune.

Bruce chuckled, "There are worse habits." He joined her at the stove, mindful of the spitting grease and the pans of eggs and french toast she was juggling.

"Huh, I don't think I've ever made Bacon without splattering myself in grease or almost lighting the burner on fire," Skye remarked as they plated the finished breakfast and set the table.

"I'll have to show you the secret sometime," Bruce said with a small grin.

"Why Bruce Banner," Skye chided, voice affectionate and teasing "Was that you _flirting_?" She slid her arms around Bruce's neck, their noses inches apart, "Are you trying to insinuate something? Because I assure you. Baby, I, am a lady." She grinned at her own playfulness, careful not to let him take her chiding seriously. Skye tilted her head searching her newest soul mates face. "Bruce?"

"Hum?"

"Kiss me?" Skye whispered against his breath. Before she could second guess herself, he too had surged forward. His hands curled around her hips hold them together. Skye rose to her tip toes, hands burying themselves in his hair. Bruce let out a pleased whine as she tightened her grip on his curls, pulling slightly. He slid his hands further down her ass, until he could lift her. Skye wrapped her legs around his waist and Bruce carried her to perch on the island counter.

Her tongue flicked against the seam of his lips and he groaned, bringing his own hand to run through her hair. Skye turned her head, kissing and sucking lightly along his soulmarks. He lifted her shirt to return the favor, sending waves of arousal shooting through her body. She glanced up, over the top of Bruce's head to meet lust blown whiskey brown eyes.

"Hey Tony," Skye greeted, breath hitching as Bruce's gentle sucking turned suddenly sharp.

Bruce jerked away, "Sorry, Skye."

Skye shook her head, reaching out to play with the soft hair at the nape of his neck, "Don't be, Babe. It was hot," She hopped off the counter, leaving a kiss on his cheek as she moved to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Don't stop on my account," Tony rasped, moving to pull Bruce into his arms.

Skye snorted, rolling her eyes at his antics, "I hope we didn't wake you."

Tony yawned and shook his head, "Smelt the coffee."

"I took the liberty of starting the coffee maker when you and seemed otherwise disposed," Jarvis responded, sounding smug. Meddling AI. Skye waved a full mug of coffee in Tony's field of vision and he made grabby hands.

She chuckled,"Come on, sit, both of you. Breakfast before you go off to do science!."


	5. Chapter 5

"Tony, you sound like every dystopian novel ever right before the evil computer takes over the planet," Skye sighed, barely glancing up front her laptop. Clint had plans, so she had followed Tony and Bruce down to the lab while they worked on Ultron. If she thought she was a decent hacker before now, she was so wrong. Jarvis was running in circles around her programing. "Bruce? You can't seriously think this is a good idea?"

Bruce looked up from where he had been smearing a tranquilizing compound onto a slide, "Huh?"

"Ultron," Skye repeated, "Tell Tony it's a bad idea."

Bruce's face grew sheepish, "I may have been the one to give him the idea in the first place."

Skye sighed as Tony resumed coding a mile a minute, "Of course you were."

A moment later Bruce cried out as the compound grew unstable, splattering him and his workstation. The cry of pain morphed into a deep roar as his muscles bulged and rolled beneath his green tinted skin.

"Well," Tony snarked, reaching for the briefcase armor, "definitely not a tranquilizer." His voice turned digital as the faceplate locked into place, "You might want to stay back."

"Like hell," Skye said, moving to stand at his side, "Hulk's just another part of our soulmate. I've seen the way he fights with the team. He's not a monster."

"Glad to hear you think so," Tony said, "The real battle is getting Bruce to feel the same."

"Tin man?" A gravely voice questioned. "Hulk Smash?"

"Not here, Bud," Iron man fiddled with something on his Stark pad. The door to the lab retracted into the wall, the opening significantly larger than normal, "Follow the lights, remember? Cap added some boulders for you to smash last time he was home."

Hulk nodded, growling lowly when he noticed Skye, "Smash?"

"Hey there, big guy," Skye said, "I'm not going to hurt you, okay? I'm Banner's soulmate, just like shellhead here. I was actually hoping you'd let me play with you. Think Cap left enough boulders in there for the both of us?"

Hulk tilted his head, "Not hurt? Smash with Hulk?"

Skye nodded, "Only if you want the company."

"Come," He nodded decisively before lumbering off.

Tony popped off the faceplace, grinning, "Did you just asked the Hulk on a playdate?"

Skye rolled her eyes, "You coming with?" He waved her ahead. He had no doubt she could handle herself just fine without him, besides, there was work to be done.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright, big guy," Skye said as the door locked closed behind them. It wouldn't open again until Jarvis sensed The Hulk had transformed into Bruce. "What do we have to work with?"

The Hulk's lips stretched into a toothy grin. He lifted a boulder the size of a small car, crushing it between his palms.

"Want smash?" he asked, handing a smaller chunk of the rock to Skye.

Skye took the rock from her soulmate. She wrapped her hands around it, body humming with concentration. It exploded into dust, power slinking back beneath her skin. A great rumble echoed through the cavernous room; Hulk was laughing.

"Sky man see?" Hulk asked the intercom panel after she successfully destroyed several more. "Pretty smash too."

"Yes, master Hulk," Jarvis answered fondly, "Skye is very apt at reducing your boulders to dust."

"Pretty, huh?" Skye asked, craning her neck to meet the green man's eyes. Skye shrieked as he scooped her up, and set her on his shoulder.

The Hulk hummed out a low rumble of agreement, "Banner thinks pretty too."

"I sure hope so," Syke said, mind flashing to the way he'd held her in the kitchen, careful and desperate. "But this time isn't for Bruce, I want to get to know you, Hulk. What do you want to do?"

"Hulk want?" He asked in awed sort of shock. And Skye realized with a sad little frown that no one was on the habit of asking Hulk what he wanted. He was used to being ordered, controlled, redirected.

"That's right, Hun," Skye reassured him. "What do you like to do?" Hulk lifted a pile of leafy branches in the corner to reveal giant, colourful building blocks carved with letters.

Bruce woke up naked, a small dark haired woman sprawled across his chest. Skye, his brain reminded him. Hulk rumbled. Pretty. Skye.

"Bruce, I kinda need you to not move," Skye said. That was when he noticed that she had both hands extended upwards, a ripple of energy holding up the makeshift fort of blocks. "Hulk bumped into the igloo wall mid transformation." She let out a fond snort of laughter, "Sorry about the positioning, I think he forgot I was still on his shoulder when he decided you needed to see our fort right this instant." She directed the blocks off to the sides one by one before climbing to her feet. "Come on, Jarvis said he had clothes for you." She helped hull Bruce from the floor, brushing dust and splinters from his hair.

"You were on Hulk's shoulders?" Bruce asked in horror, "Jesus, Skye. Tony never should have let you in here."

Skye scoffed, "Bruce, I'm a grown woman. No one ' _lets me_ ' do anything. I wanted to get to know my soulmate, so I asked him if I could come along. And it was very considerate of him to pick me up so we were at eye level."

He sputtered in rebuttal, but she silenced him with a hand clasped over his mouth. "No, Bruce. I know I don't look like much, but I know what it's like to be the monster. I don't have Tony's armor or Clint's arrows. This thing is inside me and I have to learn to live with that. You should know better than the rest what that's like." Bruce's eyes softened.

He reached up to take her hand from his mouth, intertwining their fingers, "I do, I'm sorry." He glanced around them, letting out a gruff laugh, "The two of you could have torn this building to the ground, and you build a block fort."

Skye grinned at his gentle teasing, "Yeah, yeah. Let's go get that fine ass of yours in some pants, jungle man." okay, so maybe so was an ass kinda gal.

Bruce stumbled blearily as they make their way down the hall. Skye rolled her eyes, wedging herself against his side. His arm draped over her shoulder. "Tony's floor, J," Skye said as they stepped into the elevator. Bruce raised a curious eyebrow. "I may have hacked post battle protocol while Jarvis was training me earlier. I assume accidental transformations follow the same basic procedure?" Bruce hummed, sagging against her. He mumbled something about another tech genius soulmate with no concept of personal privacy. Skye snorted in laughter, "What're you hungry for?"

Skye flinched when she heard Tony step off the elevator. J had said he was still absorbed in coding Ultron. She hadn't meant for him to find her here. It was one thing for her to take Clint's spare bedroom or spend time with them on common floors, but this was Tony's living room. She was suddenly acutely aware of how invasive she was being. Tony found her sprawled across the living room floor, DVDs scattered on the ground before her.

She tested his reaction with something light, teasing, "I can't believe you, Tony Stark, still have actual DVDs."

Tony smiled, "That's mostly Steve's doing. He says he doesn't like the feeling of throwing perfectly good films away. He never had much growing up."

Skye nodded, she unfolded the plush grey blanket and draped it across the back of the couch, "He's certainly got good taste. How does Bruce feel about Die Hard?" It was only then that he noticed the giant bowl of popcorn situated on the coffee table.

"Moving right on in, are we?" Tony teased, dropping onto the other side of the couch.

Skye flinched, "I was just leaving." Tony's back stiffened.

"Sure," he chirped. "Of course. You'll probably want to be getting back to Clint." Skye stumbled backwards at the suggestion. She had overstepped her bounds in an effort to take care of Bruce.

"Right. Clint." Skye choked out. The floor began to tremble. She clearly wasn't wanted here. "I'll just be going then."

"You're leaving?" Bruce asked in confusion, appearing in the opposite doorway. His eyes have dark circles smeared beneath them and he's clad in Tony's t shirt and soft flannel pajama pants. "Did you eat without me?"

It was Tony's turn to flinch, "Brucie bear, I'm sure she has other things to do today. We're not her only soulmates."

"Everything's still in the oven," Skye assured them, "but Tony's home. I'm sure he'd rather I not continue to impose now that he's here."

Bruce sighed, eyes flickering between her and Tony, "Stay, Skye." He moved to curl up in the soft nest of blankets she had arranged. "Tony," he mumbled, dropping his head against the other man's chest, "Stop trying to push away our soulmate. She wants to be with us."

"Lights, Jarvis," Tony said softly and the room was bathed in the glow of the TV. "Come on, Skye, you're going to miss all the exposition." Bruce let out a sleepy hum when she snuggled into his other side.


	7. Chapter 7

The credits cut to black. "Play the next one, J." 007 Die Another Day started up. "I wasn't expecting to find you," Tony admitted into the darkness. He stacked their dinner plates on the coffee table. "Thanks for staying." His words held more gravity than a simple thank you and she knew he wasn't only talking about now, but last night as well.

Skye smiled, laying her head on his shoulder, "Anytime, Tony." The hand that had been running through Bruce's hair stilled, the other man's eyes flickered open in confusion. Bruce reached out for Skye's hand where it was tucked awkwardly against her body and brought it to his head.

Tony smiled, fond and soft, "He likes to have his hair played with."

Skye tipped her head thoughtfully. By now She and Tony we pressed together, Bruce draped over both of them. She ran her nails lightly over Bruce's scalp, sliding her fingers to play in the hairs at the nape of his neck. He hummed, melting further into both of them. Skye had had enough experience with subs to recognize the languid sprawl of subspace. Tony slid an arm around Skye and pulled the bowl onto his lap where they could all reach.

"Popcorn?" She prompted gently, holding a piece against Bruce's lips when he nodded. Bruce's breath was warm against her fingers, tongue flicking out to lick salt from the pad of her thumb. A warm flash of arousal shot through her. Tony's fingers traced absentminded patterns tingling across her shoulder. She fed Bruce until he turned away, dropping his head to nuzzle the hollow of her throat. She kissed his temple, the top of his head.

Bruce turned to seek out Tony's mouth, warm and pliant in his embrace. Tony threaded his free hand through Bruce's hair, holding them together with a hand at the nape of his neck. Bruce whined, shifting so that he was straddling his lover.

Tony met Skye's eyes, panting out, "Bruce, baby, wait." Skye eyed her boys. Her sweet, broken soulmates tangled in a needy mess on the couch beside her.

"Don't stop on my account," Skye drawled, brushing her thumb along Bruce's cheekbone. Her other hand trailed up his thigh, cupping his arousal. He whimpered, grinding against her. "Bedroom?"

Tony sprawled against the headboard, Bruce crawled after him. He leaned down to nuzzle at Tony's still clothed cock even as Skye eased him out of the pajama bottoms. Skye had discarded her own clothes somewhere between the door and the bed. Tony shimmied out of his jeans and helped pull Bruce's shirt over his head. He glanced up at Skye hesitantly when it came to his own shirt.

"There's a decent amount of scarring," Tony admitted, running a nervous hand through his hair, "and I know I'm not as fit as some of the others..." His voice cut of sharply as Bruce swallowed his cock to the root. He nuzzled the small thatch of groomed hair and reached up to caress the thick rope of scarring beneath the reactor.

Skye moaned lowly in approval, pulling his shirt the rest of the way over his head. She leaned over Bruce to kiss him, trailing her mouth along the line of his jaw she sucked a mark at his pulse point.

"Lube?" Skye asked, breath hot against his ear.

"Drawer," He choked out, hips stuttering, he pushed further into the heat of Bruce's mouth. Skye's hands stroked Bruce's hips, moving to cup his ass. He moaned, arching into her hold when she gave them a short squeeze.

"Want me to prep you for Tony's cock, baby?" Skye asked, licking a line up the knobs of his spine. She kept her hands moving against his ass, but drapped the rest of herself over him. Her teeth found the thick cord of his neck, nipping and sucking. "You're doing so good getting him wet for you." She praised, licking the hollow of his throat. He pulled off Tony just long enough to kiss her.

"Please." he whined.

Skye returned to sit between his spread legs. She reached around him to take hold of his weeping cock. She gave it a few pumps before sliding a lubed finger into his entrance. She soon added another, scissoring him open, even as she leaned forward to kiss Tony.

"Close, Skye,"Tony panted, hand tightening in Bruce's hair, "Not gonna last long if you don't hurry up."

With a third finger she found his prostate, hips jerking as he fucked her hand. Bruce let out a desperate, confused little mewl when she guided him off their soulmate's member and onto his back. Tony crawled between Bruce's legs, he slid a couple pillows beneath him before sinking into his ass. Bruce moaned as his cock replaced Skye's fingers. Tony leaned down to kiss him, hands roaming the dark hair covering his chest. Bruce whimpered as he rolled a pebbled nipple between his fingers, nipping at the other.

His hips found a steady rhythm as Skye reached between them to roll a condom on Bruce's cock. Tony sat up, reaching for their soulmate as she moved to straddle Bruce. He held her hip steady with one hand while giding Bruce into her with the other.

She turned to kiss him over her shoulder, rolling her hips experimentally. Tony's hand reached around her to rub circles into her clit. Skye left bruising kisses along the column of his throat. Bruce moaned as he was taken by both of his soulmates, Tony's cock finding his prostate. Bruce arched up to lave at Skye's breast, sucking a dusky nipple into his mouth. She tangled her hands in his curls, pulling him up to plunder his mouth.

Tony came first, wrapping himself around Skye as he nailed Bruce's prostate. Skye came undone soon after, continuing to fuck Bruce through her orgasm as Tony stroked her clit. Tony stayed inside him until his shuddered with his own release. Skye eased off him, brushing the mop of sweaty curls off his forehead.

Tony moved to follow her when she got up, but Skye pressed him back against the pillows, "Stay. I'll be right back." She slid the condom off Bruce's spent cock. Skye returned from the bathroom with damp towels to find them half asleep, splayed on opposite ends of the bed. She cleaned them off and got them beneath the covers. Bruce came easily, melting in her arms. Tony lay at her back, curled in on himself, arms tucked over the reactor. "Tony," She pouted sleepily, "Cuddle me." She reached back for his arms, tugging until he was spooning her. "Lights, J," She mumbled, and Tony slowly relaxed around her.


	8. Tony, Jarvis, Bruce, Winter

Skye woke first, jolting out of her soulmate's hold with a stifled shout. Bruce sniffled and rolled into Tony's arms when she climbed from the bed. The lamp rattled with her nerves as Skye pulled on a t shirt and left her boys to sleep.

She ran through her Tai Chi before curling up on the couch around a bowl of leftover beef stroganoff, tablet balanced on her knees. She hacked into the Bus' security cameras watching Fitz and Coulson discuss field updates. Simmons and May were running through hand to hand combat. Bobbi, Hunter and Mac were stretched out on one of the couches, talking in low voices. Skye yawned around her spoon, switching to the last couple of mission reports. They had done good work, her team. Well, former team.

Currently, they were tracking a Russian assassin, codename Winter Soldier. Shield had connected him to decades of seemingly random killings. She pulled up an old video clip. He was strapped into a metal chair, bare from the waist up, his left arm replaced with a metal prosthetic. The chair roared to life, electrocuting him as he screamed for Stevie until his eyes grew dull and blank.

"Ready to comply," he intoned. Nausea curdled in Skye's stomach; she set the bowl to the side. There were dozens more videos spanning decades. The table shook with anger and she forced herself to breath. Skye would find him, bring him to safety with people who would understand, the way Clint had with her, but first she needed intel.

"Jarvis," She murmured, determinedly, "Download everything they have on the Winter Soldier."

Skye didn't realize how late in the morning it had gotten until Tony stumbled blindly into the kitchen, jolting her out of her single minded focus. "Tony!?" Skye called into the next room, "What do you know about the winter soldier?" A small thunk and a ceramic clatter followed her question. Then, silence. "Tony?" She repeated.

"Where did you hear that name?" Tony demanded, appearing around the corner, face drawn in sobering horror.

Skye eyebrows crinkled in confusion, "He's my old shield team's latest find, a cyborg Russian assassin. Hydra's been brainwashing and refreezing him for decades."

Tony's face paled and crumpled as he sagged against the doorframe, "Brainwashed? You're sure?"

"There are videos, Tony, dozens of them," Skye explained, "Why, what's wrong?"

"The Winter Soldier killed my parents," Tony whispered, "Steve and Nat have been tracking him too, that's why your old team hasn't been able to find him. Skye, they're going to put him down."

"Tony, we can't let them kill him," Skye argued, "They wouldn't if they knew he was just as much a victim of Hydra as those he killed."

But Tony had already taken control of her tablet, throwing holo screens up around them, "Jarvis, call Nat and Steve, forward them file wint-"

"I'm sorry, Sir, but it appears the Captain disabled his comms directly after making contact with the Target." Jarvis interrupted, "The quinjet has yet to return to American airspace."

Skye sighed, reaching for her phone, "Plan B it is then." They picked up on the third ring. "May? I still can't come home, but I might be able to help you find someone you're after." There was a brief pause. "I can find the Winter Soldier, I just need to talk to Fitz." Another pause, longer this time. "Fitz? Fitz, Fitz, stop talking. I know you do, I just… can't come home yet. This is important, Fitz. I need you to start a program for me. Is my van still on the bus?"

It took Skye's coding 32 minutes to comb through all networks connected to a shield server. A video feed clicked to life on her holo screen. "Fury," She scoffed, the former director was holding the Winter Soldier captive while he and Hill questioned the rogue avengers. "Tony!" She called. "Suit up, I found them!" She sent her team the coordinates of an empty soccer field in Bangladesh and resigned herself to the fact that she might never be able to go home.

Bruce ambled out of the bedroom, wrapping her in a tight hug, Tony already on his way to the launch pad. This mission would require stealth, something the Hulk didn't have too much of.

"Be safe," he rumbled quietly into her hair, pulling back to kiss the corner of her mouth.

Skye smirked, hooking her arms around her shoulders. She rose to her tiptoes and kissed him fully on the mouth.

"Don't you worry about me, Darlin," she pressed their foreheads together, brushing a thumb across his cheek, "It's just a milk run, be back before you know it."

There were a laughable amount of guards covering Fury's bolt hole. Between Skye and Tony they made it to The Winter Soldier's cell in minutes. "I got it," Skye assured him when he went to remove his faceplate, "Can you round up your teammates? Stall Fury and Hill as long as you can."

"With pleasure," Tony drawled. Any opportunity to rile up Fury.

Skye frowned as she watched the Winter Soldier where he sat slumped against the wall in the bare, metal room. He'd had no reaction to her entry. He wasn't even trying to get out of the restraints. She left the door open and moved closer. Blood dripped down his temple from a jagged gash on his forehead, one of his fingers was bent at an unnatural angle. Skye held out her hands, sending a shockwave at the high tech handcuffs. They shorted out and clattered to the ground. The Winter Soldier jerked up from his position on the floor, moving to take a defensive stance.

" _ **Hey there, Darlin, let's get you out of here**_ ," Skye beckoned, remaining near the doorway. " _ **There's a quinjet waiting, we know what Hydra did. We're going to take you somewhere safe."**_

The Winter Soldier gasped as a line of text burned along his thigh. His last soulmate. Wordlessly, he moved to follow her. "I've got him, Tony, see you at the tower." The Winter Soldier sat perfectly still as they took to the air. Skye flicked the autopilot on and joined him in the main cabin.

" _ **I could kill you,"**_ he announced suddenly and Skye grinned like a fool as her ribs burned. He scowled adding, " _ **I've killed so many people, I'd barely have to think about it. I'm not who you think I am."**_ Skye heard the double edged threat and self doubt in his words.

"Oh, I know, but I'm not as helpless as I look." Skye raised a hand and threw him halfway across the plane.

The Winter Soldier climbed to his feet, a smirk blooming on his face, even as he shook his head at her recklessness, "Doll, you're somethin else."


End file.
